1. Field of the Application
The application is directed to a method of forming a colored appearance and a conductive casing and more particularly, to a method of forming a colored appearance of a connector and a conductive casing suitable for a connector.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continuous advancement and improvement of electronic technology in recent years, electronic devices such as mobile phones, tablet computers, notebook computers or the like are extensively used and trend to develop to be convenient, multi-functioned and artistic designed so as to provide much more choices for customers. An electronic produce is typically equipped with at least one connector on a circuit board therein, and a part of the connectors have leads so that the connectors are welded on the circuit board through the leads.
Among these connectors, some of the connectors are externally exposed from the electronic product to be used as input/output ports so that an external device may be connected with the electronic product via such type of connector. Meanwhile, since the connector is made of a material that is different from the casing of the electronic product, which leads to a difference between a color of the connector and a color of the casing of the electronic product. When the connector is externally exposed from the electronic product, the appearance of the electronic product is influenced. Thus, to provide such connector with a color that is similar to the appearance of the electronic product has gradually become one of the technologies to be concerned.
In the related art, some colored materials may allow the connector to have a colored appearance. Beside coating the colored material on the surface of the connector to provide the connector with a colored appearance, it is more important to maintain the conductivity function as the casing of the connector originally has. On the other hand, some of the colored materials have the conductivity, but can not be bonded with solder well. Thus, if the colored material is attached to the leads of the connector, the leads of the connector are unable to be stably welded on the circuit board. As a result, the connector is loosened or can not be effectively connected with the circuit board.